The vampire Edward
by Sam Sweet
Summary: What happened in 1918, when Edward was changed? Only Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Anastasia were there to tell the tale of what really happened before Edward met Bella... How much is truth, and how much is lies?
1. Blood lust

The vampire, Edward

Edward's POV;

What had happened to me? I was in so much pain before and now... it was all gone. All the burning, all the heat, all the writhing. Everything. The fire that had spread through my veins the past three days finally dulled and I could open my eyes, finding something far more than I had ever wanted. I saw the particles of the room – dead skin cells floating in the air – slowly descending to the ground as if they were snow, not things in the air. I turned my head on the soft bed I lay upon, looking to find a candle the smelled of not only wax and smoke but heavily of lilacs.

I could smell all the different smells mixed with the scent of the candle; a husky, very sexy – did I just think that? - smell coming from the corner of the room and I sat up – not getting the head rush I should have, since the last time I checked I was dying - and looked at the doctor, the man who had cared for my mother._ I wonder if I should tell him his mother has died of the Influenza, _a sudden, unfamiliar voice said in my head. I must have flinched because the doctor stood and was coming towards me. I saw the hairs on his head sticking up in certain places, how his skin was death white and the hairs on his arms were pitch black, the roots blond, like his hair.

"What did you just say?" I asked though, clearly, he'd yet to speak.

The blond man looked as confused as I probably looked. _I hadn't said anything... _the voice said again before he did, "I haven't said a thing yet."

Great. Voices. I was hearing voices... And this voice sounded much like the doctor. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I learned instantly, as if I'd asked him to speak his name for me.

I jerked back away from his touch. It looked cold but as he managed to brush my forearm with his fingertips, I realized that his skin was cool, as mine was now. His fingers were white, but his fingernails – which shouldn't have been that white – were whiter, if possible, than his skin. I looked up into the face of the kind doctor and he spoke once again.

"Do you know what you've become, Edward?" he asked me kindly.

I froze; how did he-? I began to think before his voice cut me off, _Answer it right, please, dear boy. A vampire. Please guess that I've just saved you and turned you into a vampire, like myself, for company. _Again, I froze in shock and his eyebrows drew together, his patience for me never waning, I could hear that.

"You have made me a..." I began. My voice had changed dramatically since three days ago; it's grown smoother, like... velvet, and even to my ears, very sexy. I tried to hold back the chagrin as I finished my thought. "Vampire."

Dr. Cullen looked shocked; clearly he hadn't expected me to guess right. _Maybe... _"Edward," he asked, "can you hear me?"

I snorted, "Of course I can hear you, Dr. Cullen. I'm not deaf, I am ill."

His face smoothed and instantly, his voice filled my head again, _What I meant was can you hear me like this? Through thoughts._

_Yes, _I thought back, _can you? _When he didn't answer me, the confusion again clear on his face, I nodded slowly, "Yes. I can."  
"Amazing!" he said, clearly gleeful. "I've found a special one!" _Like Aro, Caius, and Marcus, _he thought.

"Who?" I asked, just as confused as he had been.

"My friends," he said simply, "from Italy."

Then I saw it clearly; earlier streets in London. The same face in from of him, broken and bleeding, the fire inside him burning him and hurting him. He had hidden and the mobsters raced after the red-eyed monsters that had hurt him. Then he felt the change coming, the hunger, then-

Suddenly, a fire like no other burned in the pit of my stomach and my arms wrapped around my torso, trying to fight off the pain. It burned my throat, prevented speech. My eyes seemed to water, though I felt nothing but the flame. My stomach tightened automatically, and my instinct was to eat something. But it wasn't _food _I was after; it was a... blood lust, Dr. Cullen's voice told me.

"Dr. Cullen," I gasped, "what's wrong with me?"

"It's the first hunger," Carlisle said quickly, "I've got you blood to drink. Hold on." In his mind, he was panicking. I could hear it and it _me _panic. Was I dying _again_? Was this finally the end? Was I going-?

Before I got the last question out of my head, he was back, a packet of blood in his hands. "Drink this," he both said and thought at the same time. He ripped a corner off of the packet and handed it to me.

I looked at for a moment before the smell drew me in, bringing it to my mouth, and then sighing as the first drop of animal blood entered my mouth. The blood tasted not like it should. It tasted sweet, alluring and sexual so. I drank this deeper and my eyes closed, a low groan of pleasure escaping my throat as I drank. It took only thirty seconds to finish the packet and I discarded it to the floor, my eyes on Carlisle as I did.

"I want... I need more," he said. "Please, the fire has only been quenched for a few moments. It'll burn soon and I don't know how long I'll be able to bear it."

"Don't worry, Edward," he tried to reassure me. "It'll all be over soon."


	2. Running Away

Edwards POV;

_Dear God,_ I thought, _just end my life and let me get away from this insatiable thirst. _My head was swimming with all these thoughts and they tore me apart. Carlisle actually had to shut me away in a stone cellar so I wouldn't break his home.

I pulled at my hair, threatening to rip all of it out by the roots. More and more thoughts swarmed my head and I threw myself against a wall, crumpling to the ground. The pain was too much to bear, all the pain in the thoughts, the hatred, the anger. All too much to handle.

It'd been three weeks since he'd changed me, trying to teach me to learn his way. He had and I didn't like it... Animal blood tasted weird. It was just not full of the things I knew human blood must. I craved for humans so bad, it almost equaled the pain to the thoughts in my head.

_How dare she do this to me?! I propose to her and..._

_What a pig! Thinking I would want to marry him after just meeting him! What a..._

_Now, all I have to do is get eggs for the..._

_I can't believe he left me! I thought he loved me! What did I do to deserve this, all this pain and hurt over him because he's left..._

Of course, more and more added each moment that passed, just as some left and some just became louder than others. I heard the usual knock on the door, louder than the thoughts. I heard Carlisle's thoughts just as easily as everyone else's, if not easier.

_Edward, I'm coming in. I've got you something,_ I heard him think and I nodded, growling fiercely, "Fine, come in." Even to me, my voice was strained.

Carlisle unlocked many locks on the very metal door – thick, I could see, when he opened it, and brought me more blood, like he had last time. I was curled in a ball, my eyes glaring at him as he walked in. "What's wrong?" I heard him ask both out and inside his mind.

"I can't bear all the thoughts!" I snarled. "I cannot even hear myself think, let alone deal with yours and everyone else's thoughts! Tell me how to stop them!" I growled incoherently for a moment, listening to his thoughts, _I cannot do that. You can't stop the voices. It's who you are. _"You CAN stop them! You damned me into being what you are, haven't you?" In my anger and frustration, I'd sat up and the voices stopped mid-sentence. I was... blocking them?

"I have," he agreed grimly, "but I cannot stop the thoughts. Only you can... briefly..."

"I realized this," I snarled again. "Obviously." I turned my eyes on the packets in his hands and I thrust to my feet, turning my eyes on the doctor. "I refuse to drink _that _anymore. I want _real blood_." I was in his face, his very handsome, perfect, and pale face, his blond hair gleaming in the reflexion of the lights behind him.

"You can't leave, Edward," he said, refusing to be threatened by me.

"Oh yes I can!" I said, finality in my voice.

"What's your name, Edward? You're _full _name." Carlisle was making no since; of course I knew my own name. I may have been a... vampire but I wasn't stupid.

"Edward Anthony Mason," I hissed through my teeth. Victory rolled off of him.

"No, it's not. You're now Edward Anthony Mason _Cullen_," he said after a moment. "I adopted you as my own when your mother asked me to help you."

I was slightly irritated and taken aback by this but I shoved him out of the way, storming from the room. "I'm leaving now," I hissed over my shoulder. "And I'm not sure-"

I was interrupted by the sound of one thought, like all others were just... gone. Not there, non-existent.

_Please don't go. I can't let you go, Edward. I will miss my only companion and I don't think I'd be able to make another one. I only changed you because you were dying and your mother requested it. She told me to save you in the only way _I _could. She died wanting me to save you, son. She just wanted that one request; you know they didn't even realize you were gone. I found you in the ward with the dead when I took you, ran you here. Please believe me._

I couldn't help but _not _believe him; as he spoke inside my head, I saw it all in my head. My mother, with her beautiful face ashen and I heard her voice. _"... Please save him in only the way you can." _Her voice echoed in my head, empty of all thoughts but his memory. She had glanced my way, my still living body next to her bed. Her eyes were full with tears as her life slowly gave way. Then the same face behind me took me in his arms, tucked me into his chest, and fled from the hospital, climbing on roofs to remain hidden before the memory ended and my eyes stung with non-existent tears.

"Why did you just do that to me?" I hissed, my back to him.

"You needed to know I did it because she wanted me to and because you were dying all ready," he said quietly, though I still heard every breath, every word he said. "Because she wanted you to live any way possible."

I wanted to cry then, I wanted to feel emotion. But I couldn't cry; couldn't feel anything but anger and hurt. I began walking away and I heard him begin a thought in my head before I blocked him, too. "Stay out of my head, Carlisle," I hissed over my shoulder.

That was when I started running and the air blew my hair back, tugging at the roots. The air felt warm against my cold skin and my eyes searched all the areas I ran past, glancing at the trees, motorcars, and such things as I ran. Ran from Chicago, ran from my new adopted father, ran from the city.

Ran from my old life.


	3. Hatred

_Ten years later_

Edward's POV;

I didn't think I'd be able to evade Carlisle for a week, let alone ten _years. _I was now hiding in northern Idaho and hoping I'd keep hidden away from Carlisle. He wasn't searching for me; at least, not that I could hear. I couldn't really smell him now. The vampires smell became unknown to me now since I'd left.

I stalked a girl. One of many that I hunted down. This girl seemed different, though, in so many ways than the others. For one, she didn't seem to want to run. She found me... _appealing_, her thoughts said. Appealing, was I? We'll soon see to that.

We were in a darkened patch of trees, her body shoved against a tree trunk. My eyes were pure black and watched her, taking her in. She had lovely waist length hazel hair. It was a beautiful color and my cool hands crept to twist in her hair. Deep baby blue eyes stared at me in a lusty way and I smiled, and her heart went one hundred miles an hour.

I could feel the venom in my mouth and I wanted so badly to let it win over, to take her then and there. But then she spoke suddenly, confusing me.

"I'm Anastasia Richards," she said, her voice melodic and drawing me in closer. I wanted her so bad, it almost hurt. "Can you tell me what you're going to do to me?"

I wasn't sure I could answer. Instead, I frowned and pulled away, saying the very thing I didn't want to do. And I hated myself now.

"I was going to kill you."_ Anastasia Richards. _I repeated her name over and over in my head as we walked.

_He was going to kill me? I have the worst luck, _she thought, _and even so... If he were going to kill me, how would he have done it? Would have been slow and painful or quick and over with in a second? I hope it would have been quick. I don't want to die slowly._

I shuddered away from her thoughts and glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She was very pretty; I didn't think I'd ever seen a human as pretty as this one beside me. And, besides the anger and self-hatred I felt, I felt guilt, a new emotion for me. I felt this guilt for many reasons.

For one, I was about to kill another innocent life without thinking again. I'd killed way too many lives since I left Carlisle ten years ago. How could I be as selfish and kill someone like this, someone as innocent as Anastasia?

For another point, I'd also left Carlisle. Just left him there. With no apology, no notice I was going to leave, no real reason. And he hadn't tried to stop me. I felt a part of myself want to go back, go and apologize and beg him to let me in his life and promise to go along with his diet, not the one I chose. I chose human blood, he chose that of the blood of animals. I figured if it saved that many lives, why not give it a try?

There was an expression on my face that must have concerned Anastasia because she'd stopped a good twenty feet back and I turned and turned to her. "What's wrong?"

"You look... like you have done something so terribly wrong," she said in a tiny voice.

"I have," I agreed grimly, "very must so."

"Maybe you should make it better." She smiled at me and it was warm and I liked her smile. It made me smile in return and nod.

"I agree. I think I will go back tonight," I said, waiting for her to catch up to me before walking again. "I ran from my new father ten years ago," I explained after a paused. A long one, too.

"Oh," she said. I liked her. She didn't persist and didn't ask me why.

I liked her as much to ask her next, "Would you come with me?"

Her smile grew and she nodded, "If I could."

What was I thinking? We'd just met... And I was going to _kill _her. I was going to drink her dry and leave her for dead. And now I was inviting her to meet my vampire father? Who was probably no longer living in Chicago? How would I ever find him again if he wasn't in Chicago any more? I'd have to hunt for him, search for him. But what if I couldn't ever find him again?

"You may...," I said after a moment. I stopped, then, rooting to the spot, and watched her. "If I tell you there is only one way to find my father, would you still like to come with me?"

She was quiet for a moment. She even seemed to be blocking me from her head, and I knew that something either really good or really bad was going to happen.

"I know there is something very different about you," she began, "and... if it's something I should be able to deal with, then I will. And if it's something bad, then... Well.."

"It's not!" I told her quickly, shaking my head as I did. "It's nothing bad! Well.. it is if you really want to get technical but it's not that bad! I've lived ten years as a va-" I cut off, realizing I was about to tell her my true nature.

"Va... What? Can you tell me? I swear to you I will not yell, scream, or... show any signs I'm scared. I can take things pretty easily."

I glanced around, looking for people, before I saw none and pulled her into an empty alley. I didn't know what I was going to say. I'm a bloodsucking vampire and I was going to kill you tonight. I hope we can be friends. I almost growled at the thought of that. Of just opening up and telling her everything. I laid down my choices quickly.

One, I could just tell her the truth, that I'm a vampire. And that my 'father' was the one that changed me ten years ago. Tell her that the reason why I ran in the first place was because I didn't like his diet. I didn't really like animal blood.

Or two, I could tell her a lie and keep my secret just that – a secret. Just leave it at that and leave her here, in Idaho. And never have to see her again. I hated option number two the worst so I went with option one.

I turned to her at the end of the alley and looked at her chocolate brown eyes. "Anastasia," I began, "I am going to tell you my secret and you can't tell anyone this secret. All right?" I got a nod in return. "I was... turned into a... ten years ago, I was changed into a..." I paused, suddenly unsure about telling her.

"A what?" she asked, watching me. "What were you changed into?" I stayed silent so she continued, "You can tell me."

"A... vampire."

_Vampire._

Her thought of the word echoed through my head. I saw the shock and sudden fear on her face before the fear was gone and she looked... calm. Calm. Very, very calm for someone who just found out they were going on a trip with a _vampire_.

I frowned and waited for her to answer. When she didn't, I did. "Anastasia? Are you... all right?"

She waited another moment before answering me. "A vampire. I'm... fine. It is just... a little to get used to... so I cannot believe... you're a vampire..." _What's his name? I don't know his name... _she thought with a frown on her face.

"Edward," I said, "my name is Edward Cullen."

_Edward Cullen, _she sighed in her head. I could hear the adoration in her thoughts as her face brightened before it faded and she asked, "How did you know I wanted to know your name?"

"I can hear your thoughts," I explained quietly. "All of them."

She stared at me with wide eyes and she stepped back before I added, "Only if I want to hear them. I don't always want to hear everyone's thoughts."

"So... what am I thinking now?" Anastasia asked.

I frowned. "Nothing."


	4. Going home

Edwards POV:

I had no clue why I couldn't hear her now. Why her thoughts were suddenly unknown to me. Suddenly no longer there. I stared at her with confusion in my eyes. Why was I having such a difficult time hearing her thoughts? Why couldn't I just listen in on them like I could everyone else's. It was very difficult for me to not sit there, like stone, and just think. Think about why I couldn't hear her all of a sudden. Why I couldn't just answer her thoughts. It was all very confusing.

I hadn't realized I sat down until she was kneeling in front of me and my eyes were at eye level with hers. Golden to hazel. Butterscotch to chocolate. "Edward... what's troubling you?" she asked me and I could hear the acceleration of her heart as she said my name.

"The fact that your thoughts are now, somehow, unknown to me. Like they're shut off and I'm still trying to surf them when I can't and there is no point in trying if I cannot hear them. And how they _were _known to me moments ago, when you asked for my name. But it's as if when I spoke my own name, your thoughts shut me out and I can't hear them period, like they're a diary no one can break into," I explained in one breath.

Anastasia stared at me as if I were speaking Latin and she only spoke English. "So... my brain doesn't work right? Perfect."

"No," I said, "it's just not letting me listen now. I'm sure I'll get to listen to it soon." I stood. "Should we leave now? Before dawn so we aren't seen? We need to get to Chicago by then."

"Chicago?" she repeated. "Wow. I've not been to Chicago. Yes, let's go now."

I lead the way out of the alley before turning to her. "You have to... climb on my back, I think." I chewed on the inside of my lip, unnoticed by her, and paused. "Yes, climb on my back."

I saw her hesitate, like I was asking her to jump off of a cliff. Watched as she moved forward slowly, each step thought of on her face before she took it. Finally, after what seemed like ages, she was near enough to me to wrap her arms around my neck. When I helped her onto it fully, she wrapped her legs around my waist, and I didn't realize all the strength she put forth into them. It seemed to me like she was trying to grip a rock, not a person, not my neck. "All right," I mumbled almost silently, barely hearing it myself, before I began running. Running around people, around cars, around everything before we hit the country.

I ran openly through the country, the cornfields and barns and trees passing in a blur. With the speed, I thought Anastasia would, perhaps, become sick. I felt her press her face into my shoulder, felt her grip tighten. So, she was afraid. I hoped I wasn't scaring her too much.

After hours of endless running – I never got tired of running – we reached Illinois and I slowed my speed slightly, trying to actually slow down more then I was. As I continued running, the sun was rising and I could see that we would barely get back to Chicago before the sun fully rose. When we finally reached my previous crypt, where I'd first been changed, I sensed the man I was searching for was inside.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen had remained in Chicago, in hopes of my return.

"Carlisle," I mumbled, staring at the front door of the place he'd held me for some time after he changed me. Anastasia slid down my back, to land lightly on her feet, staring at my face, in hopes of finding something there. What, I didn't know. "He's... still here."

"That's because he still cares for you," she told me, resting a hand on my arm where I felt the warmth of her coaxing me, relaxing me, making me feel relieved.

"I don't deserve it," I mumbled, stepping forward, towards the crypt, before sensing another being there, also vampire, and female. My eyebrows drew together and my eyes closed, focusing in one their voices – only the two in the home – and listened in.

"Carlisle," the woman spoke, her voice full of warmth, care, and so soft, it sounded like wind, "he's fine, I bet. He'll come back when he's ready." _I hope, _she added.

"You've told me as such for five years, Esme," Dr. Cullen mumbled. A shift in the air; he had moved around in the chair he sat in. "But he still has not returned to me. Maybe I made a mistake in changing him, following his mothers orders.... Maybe I shouldn't have changed him at all... Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"Enough," she told him sternly, placing a hand on his arm, I supposed.

I didn't listen anymore; instead, I went up to the door, Anastasia trailing behind me, and knocked, knowing my place wasn't to just walk in anymore, not to just barge in on them without them knowing I was coming.

I heard one of them straighten, sensing me, and I listened to Carlisle stand up. _I wonder who it could be... Possibly another telemarketer or something... Or maybe... No.. Couldn't be him. He wouldn't come back to me after ten years of being apart. When will I ever stop thinking he will return to me? Poor Ed-_

He opened the door and nearly collapsed; I stood before him, my eyes black as coal, with a human girl tucked behind me. His eyes widened only momentarily, mumbling, "Edward," before he was wrapping those arm around me, collecting me in his arms.

After a moment of just standing still, my own arms wrapped around his waist, gathering his own body into my own embrace. This felt natural, like a wanted reunion after so long. "Edward," I heard him mumble again, "you came home. I can't believe you came home to me. After so long, why now? Why come back to me now?"

"I... needed you. I did not want to admit it, but I needed you."

The woman stood and her brown hair, warm and soft looking, came forward, a small smile on her face. "This is your Edward? He is fairly handsome, Carlisle." She held out a long, slender, pale hand to me. "Esme. My name's Esme."

Carlisle released me and turned towards her while I took her hand, muttered, "Edward," before dropping her hand.

"I've taken her in after she fell off of a cliff," Carlisle explained, "as my wife anyways. Can you sense that?" he asked me.

"She's a vampire too," I agreed. Which reminded me...

I took Anastasia's hand, from behind me, and brought her forward, exposing her to the two vampires in front of me. "Anastasia Richards, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my father, and... his wife, Esme."

Anastasia grinned fearfully, "Hello..."

"Welcome, Anastasia," Esme said, smiling warmly.

_You best be careful with her, Edward. It could be dangerous. _I nodded back, so he continued inside my mind. _I'm so happy you're back. Edward... Welcome home._


	5. Needing help

Edwards POV:

We finally got past the introductions and, after hearing a thousand ways of hearing "welcome home, Edward", we rested in the living room of his home. The walls were a cream color, different, with more pictures on the walls that I couldn't remember being there the last time I had been inside his home. He had plenty of furniture; a light tan sofa thing, a few similar colored chairs, and a coffee table in the middle of the room. The room was lit by the new electric light that the country had provided.

Carlisle's hair hadn't changed at all – not that it was surprising. The golden blond of his hair still was the short crop of hair it had been when I had left him. His eyes were a light golden color, just to show how much more he stuck to his plan more then I had.

Esme Cullen, the latest addition to his little family, had chocolate colored hair, the color my eyes were when I began to become less hungry. Her eyes were beginning to have that golden color that Carlisle's was but not nearly as golden. Mine should have been that color... if I hadn't run away.

"Well...," Anastasia began nervously, twisting and untwisting her hands in her lap as she sat in one of the chairs beside me, while Esme and Carlisle sat together, holding hands, on the tanned sofa. "How are you?" _Is that the type of question you ask a vampire, Edward? How are you?_ Her thoughts penetrated my mind.  
I lifted a hand and hid my laugh, " I would suppose it would suffice," I said.

"We're just fine," Esme answered, smiling gently at her.

_Edward, _Carlisle's voice entered my mind, _you said you needed my help. What is it that you need my help with?_

I answered with, "I want to... I need to stop feeding off of humans. You need to teach me the restraint and skills to feeding off of animals the way you do. I don't want to be a monster and kill off the human race any longer, Carlisle. Please, Carlisle. You have to help me." I couldn't believe I was begging. But I needed his help and the only way I could think of how to get his help is to beg and plea until he agreed. I hoped he would, just to help his first 'son'.

Carlisle's face formed in thought and he answered aloud, "Yes. I will help you. Only because you are my son."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I mumbled.

Suddenly, the girl beside me gasped, and bent forward, leaning her chest on her knees, as she tried to retract air into her lungs. Her hand gripped her heart, which had picked up in speed and beats per minutes. Her blood was racing and air was barely able to get into her lungs before it escaped.

"Anastasia?" I asked, standing and going to her in a second. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get her to the hospital. Something has gone terribly wrong inside of her and it's hurting her."

"Are you sure it's safe for me to go back there?" I asked. Selfish, really. I was worrying about myself when, clearly, Anastasia was the one who needed the help, the care, more then I did. "I've only been legally _dead _for ten years. Won't it rise suspicion?"

_Edward, _Esme thought sternly, _don't be so selfish. _It was like she had read _my _mind.

"Asthma."

The word was gasped and hoarse. For a moment, I wondered if I had imagined it. Then I realized it was Anastasia, trying to speak to me through whatever was happening inside her body. "What?" I asked, crouching to look up at her through my eyelashes, not intentional, and waited for her to speak again.

"I have... asthma."

"Asthma," Carlisle said, "I should have known that." He came to stand behind her, taking her shoulders lightly in his hands, and pulling her back to rest her back on the chair. "Anastasia, relax. Relax your shoulders, your neck. Feel the tension leave from your body." Her body slowly stopped rocking, her chest the only thing moving rapidly. "Concentrate on not gasping for air." After moments of him repeating this, her chest slowly rose and fell. "Now concentrate on breathing through your nose. Purse your lips for me, as tightly as you can, and breath through your lips, taking in as much air as you can. Take your time." He kept his hands on her shoulders. "Relax... keep breathing until your breathlessness goes away. Nod when it does."

After countless moments of her breathing and trying to relax, my own body relaxed when she gave that nod. She opened her eyes, staring up at his face. "Thank you."

He nodded, smiling, "You are welcome." He dropped his hands. "Esme and I will leave you two alone for a bit. We need to discuss something." He took her hand, drew her towards the door.

"You're leaving the house?" I asked, frowning at him. It must be something bad if he wouldn't even think about what he was going to tell Esme.

_Yes. _The one word response drew a deeper frown on my lips, pulling my eyebrows together. Then I shook my head, letting them go, before turning back to Anastasia. "Are you all right? I had no idea what was happening... I could hear your heartbeat speeding... it was horrible."

"Yes," she said, nodding, sitting up to look me in the face. "I'm fine."

"Good. I was... worried about you. I didn't think you would live... I'm sorry. I should have trusted Carlisle more then I did. I thought he was going to let you die – not on purpose, I tell you – and I apologize. I didn't want you to die. It would be awful if you died. I think... we should be together. As... in... seeing each other, you know. Together."

Her face turned red with blood in a blush, "I was thinking the same thing."


End file.
